


食髓知味 (4) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達/德揚/西梅】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovren, Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Alpha/Omega/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićAlpha! LovrenOmega! VidaOmega! Vrsaljko*預警：Foursome、A/A/O/O、A/A、O/O。





	食髓知味 (4) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達/德揚/西梅】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Alpha! Lovren  
> Omega! Vida  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> *預警：Foursome、A/A/O/O、A/A、O/O。

　　

 

 

14.

　　維達覺得自己要瘋了，明明在他體內的是洛夫倫，整個節奏卻都由曼朱基奇掌控──包括他向福薩里科的每次進犯。Omega溫熱潮濕的甬道不停吸附著，完全可以感受到原始欲望的急切，難怪Alpha們都為之瘋狂。

　　「好熱......」

　　「很棒吧......西梅的身體......」洛夫倫在維達耳邊笑著，還抓起福薩里科的腳踝落下一吻。

　　福薩里科最大限度折起了他的腿讓維達能較輕鬆地在他體內進出，可是處於被動狀態的他們只能被Alpha的節奏帶著走，洛夫倫稍微施力就把維達往後拖，陰莖滑出來使福薩里科突然一陣空虛，見維達大概也沒力氣繼續操他了，他便坐起身來含住對方的陰莖。　第一次被人口交，沒想到口腔帶來的快感不亞於在腸道裡的時候，維達將手指插進捲髮中，斷斷續續的呻吟忍不住從口中溢出。前面被服侍得很舒服，但後面兩個人粗暴的程度讓維達無法忽略不適感，洛夫倫死死扣住他的骨盆，性器在體內只有愈插愈深的趨勢，讓他完全沒有逃脫的機會，他很慶幸洛夫倫現在戴著套子，否則他大概有九成的機率會被他標記。

　　Alpha的肛門原本就不是發育成要被插入的部位，就算用了潤滑液還是免不了要體會一下撕裂般的痛楚，洛夫倫口中不斷飆出髒話，曼朱基奇的每一次律動都讓他加重手中的力道，維達的骨盆被掐得一片紫紅，更擴散到了腰腹和大腿。站著操人不腰疼，曼朱基奇伸長手臂按住維達的肩膀在洛夫倫體內做了最後衝刺成功射了出來──當然是在套子裡。

　　這次體驗讓洛夫倫吃盡了苦頭，雖然不是沒爽到，但被操的感覺真的很不好，他懷疑曼朱基奇嘴上說著沒關係，但其實是趁機報復他上了維達這件事。掌控權終於落到自己身上，洛夫倫將前傾著享受福薩里科口活的維達的身體扳直，按住對方的額頭，輕啃耳骨；他將整根陰莖抽出，把Omega的雙腿分得更開，對準後再度插入。過大的動作害福薩里科差點噎到，他鬆口在一旁咳了起來。

　　「輕一點......操你的，洛夫倫......」

　　「看你還能說話是我幹的不夠大力？」

　　洛夫倫已經一手按住額頭一手緊扣住鼠蹊部讓維達動彈不得，可抽插的力道之大連維達屁股這麼有肉都覺得直接是兩副骨頭在相撞。

 

　　後來兩人也順利達到了高潮，剩福薩里科淚眼汪汪盯著洛夫倫。

　　洛夫倫起身將用過的避孕套丟進垃圾桶，卻沒有重新套一個，他很有信心自己能來得及在射精之前拔出來，雖然常被警告這樣有一定的機率會受孕，但追求快感的兩人還是經常無套性愛。

　　福薩里科積極地幫洛夫倫套弄使他再次硬起來，Alpha勃發時的尺寸和操幹的速度真的不是其他性別可以比擬的，基於對這副身體的熟悉程度，讓他很快就找到讓福薩里科爽到叫不出聲的那個點，只能任由他抱著在身體裡橫衝直撞。在被Alpha瘋狂的占有欲侵略之後，原本稍微清醒一些的福薩里科感覺世界又開始天旋地轉，這是他初次經歷超過一天的發情期，感覺得了流感似的，全身發燙、口乾舌燥、腰痠背痛以及缺乏安全感，這些症狀的嚴重程度和之前經歷的是天差地遠，他發覺自己太大意了，不過為時已晚，他在本能驅使下說出了令自己後悔的詞句。

　　「標記我......拜託......」

　　這句哀求被正在一旁親熱的維達捕捉到，他從曼朱基奇的愛撫中掙脫，輕拍福薩里科的雙頰試圖將他的理智喚回。

　　「西梅，你在說什──」

　　「啊！」

　　一切發生得很突然，伴隨福薩里科的尖叫，洛夫倫咬破了後頸的腺體，陰莖早已深深埋進生殖腔，並開始成結。

　　維達著急地想將福薩里科拉開，卻被曼朱基奇阻止。

　　「強行分開會受傷的。」

　　曼朱基奇將維達拉進懷裡安撫著，兩人都不知該如何是好，只能等Alpha將精子全數送入生殖腔中，讓結消下來。

　　「完了......」

　　維達想著等兩人清醒後大吵一架是無可避免的了。

 

 

15.

　　由於太過疲憊，維達等著等著就睡著了，隔天一早豪不意外地是被爭執聲吵醒，曼朱基奇坐在床邊抹了把臉，試圖在適當的時機介入，但顯然沒有插話的餘地。

 

　　「不准再吃這種東西聽見沒有！」洛夫倫搶過福薩里科手中的藥罐摔在地上，裡頭的避孕藥灑得滿地都是。

　　「我們做了什麼......」福薩里科捂著半邊臉靠在牆上啜泣，昨晚後頸被尖牙刺穿的脹痛感依舊鮮明，他用盡全身的力氣往洛夫倫的胸口推了一把，「你做了什麼！」

　　洛夫倫捉住他的手腕，咬牙切齒、一字一句強調著。

　　「是『你』要我標記的。」

　　「我在發情！神智不清！你有想過這麼做的後果嗎？」

　　見戰火一發不可收拾，在床上的兩人連忙下床，維達把福薩里科抱進懷裡，情緒不穩的洛夫倫釋放出大量的信息素，Omega感受到自己的Alpha的憤怒，瑟瑟發抖著。

　　「不准碰他！」洛夫倫對著維達大吼。

　　要不是曼朱基奇即時把人拉住，他真怕洛夫倫對維達動手。

　　「冷靜點──」

　　「怎麼冷靜？怎麼冷靜！明明是你情我願的，現在倒變成我強姦你了？」洛夫倫一時激動，對福薩里科使用了強烈的字眼。

　　維達感覺到懷中的人震了很大一下，抓著他手臂的十指收緊。

　　「我沒有......」

　　「沒有什麼？說清楚啊！」

　　「我沒有說你強姦我！可是你明明知道......你不應該......拿我的球員生涯開玩笑......」

　　洛夫倫掙開曼朱基奇的束縛，氣得讓一旁的衣櫃挨了他好幾拳，他當然明白福薩里科當時的狀態可能都不知道自己說出了什麼話，這件事兩個人都有疏忽，可他還是對於福薩里科那麼排斥懷上他的孩子感到氣憤，甚至心痛。

　　「知道了，過一段時間去給醫院檢查，拿孩子的費用算我的。」

　　「德揚，不要這樣。」

　　曼朱基奇扳過洛夫倫的身子，才發現他眼眶泛紅，後者吸了吸鼻子，帶些微哭腔對著福薩里科說：「這樣你滿意了嗎？」

　　縮瑟在維達懷中的Omega聽見他的Alpha要他拿掉孩子，便哭了起來。

　　「不要......不可以......」

　　「那你到底要我怎麼做......」

　　洛夫倫從維達懷裡拉過他的Omega，右手撫上頸後那不可抹滅的記號，指腹在頰上摩娑著，他知道要福薩里科二擇一很殘忍，他也感受得到那錐心的痛。但眼前的問題是，這一週裡Omega必須待在他的Alpha身邊直到發情熱結束，要是福薩里科拒絕，那帶來的副作用他絕對承受不了，所以首先要做的是將Omega的情緒安撫下來。曼朱基奇和維達退出房間，讓他們兩個獨處，洛夫倫將福薩里科抱回床上，用層層棉被包裹住兩人，赤裸的身軀交纏在一起，他親吻紅腫濕潤的雙眼，不斷呼喚著對方的名字。

　　「西梅......西梅......」

 

　　大概是哭累了，福薩里科陷入沉睡，洛夫倫倒是睡意全無，他聽著懷中Omega平穩的呼吸聲，苦惱著等他醒來兩人要怎麼樣才能平心靜氣地討論這件事。

　　以及兩人的將來。

 

 

16.

　　曼朱基奇將頭探出門外，確定走廊上空無一人後帶著維達到自己的房間，留洛夫倫和福薩里科兩人獨處。

 

　　曼朱基奇單膝跪在維達面前，抬起對方埋進手掌中的臉，微紅的眼眶明顯是哭過了。

　　「你還好吧？要不我今天──」

　　「沒事，我很好。不要錯過今天的練習了，讓我自己待一會兒吧，沒事的。」

　　曼朱基奇顯然是放不下心，但維達堅持要自己一個人靜一靜，他也不好說什麼了，只是告訴他房裡有食物，餓了就吃點東西。

　　走廊開始有吵雜的談話聲，其他人應該都陸續起床了，曼朱基奇收拾好自己的包準備去集合，一開門就見洛夫雷．卡利尼奇手舉在半空中似是要敲門。氣氛尷尬得不能再尷尬了，依卡利尼奇的身高完全可以越過曼朱基奇的頭頂看見坐在床上的人，他慌張地擺擺手表示自己只是來確定維達沒事，後者回以一個疲憊的微笑。

　　曼朱基奇將他推出門外，才關上門卡利尼奇就壓低聲音沒好氣地質問他。

　　「你把維達帶到外面了？你瘋了嗎？現在走廊上都是他的味道！」

　　「這種事你以為我不知道嗎？看你硬成什麼樣了。」曼朱基奇拍拍卡利尼奇通紅的臉頰，這人想必是一出門就聞到心上人的信息素而亂了陣腳。

　　曼朱基奇推了把卡利尼奇，表示邊走邊說。

　　「這邊出了點狀況，但維達沒事。」

　　「我看到他的表情了，可不認為那叫作沒事！」

　　「聽著。我知道你很關心他，我也是。但你如果想追他就帶種點，別在那邊唧唧歪歪。」

　　卡利尼奇被罵得一愣，對方明知道他在覬覦自己的Omega，居然不是找他打一架，而是嫌棄他不夠積極。

　　「我以為你們──」

　　「一言難盡。總之看得出來他對你也有點意思，要真喜歡他，你最好是拿出點什麼來。」曼朱基奇不客氣地一掌拍在卡利尼奇胸上。

 

　　今天一整天，曼朱基奇在場下也是Mr. No good。

 

 

17.

　　「剛傳了訊息給德揚但他沒回覆，我有點擔心。」維達放下手機，對著剛進門的人說道。

　　「我去看過了，西梅應該暫時沒事，他們在......行房中。」

　　「噢，那、那很好啊，希望他們這幾天冷靜下來後可以好好溝通。」

　　「不要太擔心，他們能自己解決的。」

　　維達坐在床邊把頭靠在曼朱基奇身上，對方順了順他的頭髮，過度的溫柔讓他很不習慣，一直以來他們關係不錯，會嘻笑打鬧，會互相鼓勵，就像一般的朋友──會上床的朋友──但他承認他一點都不知道曼朱基奇心裡在想什麼。做愛是他們最親密的時刻，可他不確定裡頭是否有「愛」的成分，曼朱基奇從不談感情方面的事，似乎是不想讓感情成為足球路上的阻礙，但他又隱約覺得對方可能早就有心上人，依福薩里科之前提供的情報，也不是沒有這個可能性。

　　腦袋控制不住地胡思亂想，焦慮感讓他呼吸變得急促，曼朱基奇摸摸他的臉問他「還好嗎？」讓他瞬間紅了眼眶。

 

　　Alpha又放出了信息素安撫他，他隔著布料感覺到裡頭的東西已經站了起來，扒下褲子的時候還差點被彈到，第一次離它這麼近，那大小真的不是開玩笑，儘管他已經努力吞吐，最多也只能夠含住三分之二，順著柱身舔舐，他聽見Alpha發出舒服的低吟。

　　曼朱基奇將維達放倒在床上，褪去衣物後映入眼簾的是前夜激烈性愛造成的瘀傷，不算嚴重但還是在光裸的肌膚上留下顏色深淺不一的斑點，掌心隨著紅色星河滑進大腿根部，使維達張開雙腿盤住他的腰，他在洞口按摩了一圈就將性器擠了進去，Omega看起來神志還算清醒，但身體依舊發散出驚人的溫度。

　　「在發燒？」曼朱基奇將手背貼在對方的額頭和頸脖上。

　　「可能前幾天著涼了。」

　　維達稍稍抬起屁股配合下身的動作，使交合處更加密合，任曼朱基奇擁著他在他身上留下細碎的吻。

_──太反常了。_

　　維達捧起曼朱基奇的臉望進那略帶憂鬱的雙眼之中。

　　「如果你想聊聊......？」

　　「聊什麼？」

　　「不知道。可能是這兩天球隊做了什麼？我、你、我們、卡利尼奇──或是昨天晚上發生的事。」

　　從表面看來曼朱基奇對昨晚那件事的態度很平靜，但維達想知道他真正的想法。

　　「我說過，他們會自己解決的。」

　　「要是西梅把孩子留下就不能再踢球了。」

　　「也只能這樣了，我們無能為力。」

　　「要是我幫他打了抑制劑──」

　　「你不能。他遲早得面對他的發情期。」

　　「那我算很幸運囉，和三個Alpha上過床都沒有被標記。」

　　曼朱基奇盯著維達濕潤的眼眶，話題終究回到兩人身上。

　　「你有想過要標記我嗎？」

　　「你知道我不能。」

　　「但你有『想』過嗎？」

　　他的答案是「有」，他不得不承認每一次和維達做都忍得很辛苦，福薩里科倒是因為信息素不夠強烈所以讓他比較容易克制自己。

　　但他沒有把答案說出口，因為維達連珠炮似地向他丟出一堆問題，他根本不知道要先回答哪個。

 

　　「我們現在到底算什麼？你喜歡我嗎？還是你心裡早就有人了？」

 

　　「噓......」

 

　　曼朱基奇把頭埋進維達頸間吸著因為激動而比香茅味更突出的檸檬味，酸澀的味道映照出Omega的情緒波動。

 

　　「我喜歡你，也喜歡福薩里科。

　　「我知道這樣聽起來很過分，但你們對我來說都很重要，我不想看任何人傷害你們，事情發展成今天這個地步我也束手無策。

　　「對不起，但的確有一個人在我心裡，很久了。」

 

　　他至始至終將臉埋在Omega的頸間，不敢抬頭看對方的表情，光是信息素激烈的變化就能猜到對方肯定早已泣不成聲，手掌撫上濕透的臉龐，維達並沒有放聲大哭，只是咬著唇任著淚不斷流下，這讓曼朱基奇感到一陣鼻酸，他驚覺自己現在變成傷維達最深的人。

 

　　瀕臨高潮之際維達賭氣般地夾緊曼朱基奇的腰不讓他退出去，這是對方第一次把精液全數射在他身體裡。

 

　　也是最後一次。

 

 

　　維達感覺到溫熱的液體落在他肩上。

 

 

　　 _──_ ** _對不起。_**

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
